Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display panel technology, and in particular to the active layer pattern design of the display panels which have an active layer of a thin-film transistor (TFT).
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, liquid-crystal displays (LCDs) have become the most commonly used plane displays and have been extensively applied in various kinds of electronic devices due to their advantages, which include being thin, being lightweight, having low power consumption, having low radiation, etc. In an active-matrix LCD, the TFT acts as a driving device for the control of pixel switching. Based on the materials of an active layer of the TFTs, there are many kinds of TFTs such as an amorphous silicon TFT, or a polycrystalline silicon TFT.
However, with regard to TFTs of LCDs, there are still many improvements that are required in the formation of the active layer of TFTs to allow the LCDs to achieve a better display quality.